


The Wolf Child

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fan theory, Father-Daughter Relationship, Loki was not as he seemed, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Short One Shot, Uncle-Niece Relationship, happy sappy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Thor Meets Loki's wolf daughter and learns that Loki led a different life than he had thought. Originally a one shot but I added another chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

Midgard was not the same. Everytime he left the Avengers Compound Thor noticed the difference. The Sadness on people’s faces. The silence where there should have been noise. Sometimes it seemed as if they looked at him with disappointment. He knew why. He might have stopped Thanos and had failed. Of course the people were unhappy with him. They had every right to be. He was more than unhappy with himself. As a result, Thor spent most of his time alone. In the week since they had returned from Wakanda Thor had kept to his room or the woods outside. The forest near the compound was quiet and he was unlikely to encounter any people there. Hikers had stopped hiking for the time being. They were too busy preparing memorial services for people they had lost. No one was doing anything they enjoyed doing before. Not yet. 

Thor walked in brooding silence and let his thoughts take him to dark places. At first he did not notice the noise behind him, not until the third snapped twig. Someone was following him. He spun around quickly, surprised at himself for actually feeling a moment a fear. It was a new sensation for him or one that he did not experience very often, especially not on Midgard. 

Thor found something unusual in the path behind him. It was a wolf but it was no ordinary wolf. Far too large to be native to this planet as it stood with head nearly as high as his shoulder. The creature was young, having the long gangly legs of a wolf pup. He raised his axe defensively and the wolf yelped and cowered down in response. 

“I mean you no harm,” Thor lowered his ax, wondering if this unearthly creature could understand him or not. 

The giant wolf pup inched closer to Thor still crouched down and sniffed his pocket submissively. 

“You’re hungry,” Thor said, understanding. He reached into his pocket and gave the pup the poptarts that Nat had given him that morning. She had been trying to encourage him to eat something, eat anything and he had told her he would. Then he had forgotten to eat at all. 

The wolf pup ate like a starved creature. 

“You are quite thin,” Thor observed. Maybe this pup was too young to know how to hunt. Where had it even come from? Where was the rest of the litter? 

The wolf finished the food and looked up at him with grateful eyes. This was most unusual behavior for a wild creature. 

“Who are you really? Show yourself,” Thor said, thankful that no one was around to hear him talking to a wolf like this. 

The wolf began to change form before his eyes. The change was slow. It became humanoid, with blue skin and pointed ears and the telltale red eyes of a Frost Giant, a very young female Frost Giant. She sat curled up on the ground where the wolf had sat at his feet. He had half a mind to be angry at this trickery but could see that the girl was quite frightened and his anger faded. 

“Who are you? I will not ask a third time,” Thor said firmly. 

“I am Fenra, daughter of Loki,” she said, unable to look at him. “He sent me a message two weeks ago. He said he would not be coming home and that I should find you. That you would help me…” 

Thor let out a breath. “Why did he not tell me he had a daughter?” It didn’t surprise him that Loki had kept yet another secret, he just didn’t understand why. 

“I don’t know,” she said, brushing away a few tears. “Most of what he did never made any sense.” 

Thor reached out a hand to her. “Come and sit and tell me more,” he helped her up and brought her to a fallen log where they both sat. “If Loki is your father, who is your mother?” 

“My mother is Angroboda of the Frost Giants. My father used to disguise himself from Heimdall and visit Jotunheim. He said he had always had a fascination with the place and didn’t know why. I was a child when he killed Laufey but before he did it, he sent mother and I to Svartalfheim to hide. We had to hide because the new king of Jotunheim didn’t want any potential threats to his throne and as the granddaughter of Laufey, the new king wanted me dead. Svartalfheim was the only place to go. And then...then Mother got into some dispute with the dark elves, I don’t know what it was about. I was too young to understand but they killed her. After that they put me in a cell and hardly gave me any food at all. One of the dark elves sent Father a message to come and get me and he did. He came and he killed those five dark elves who killed my mother and severely wounded the ones who had locked me in a cell and he carried me out of there because I was too weak to even walk. 

After that we were on board a Chitauri ship. Father told me that he had to go to Midgard. He was going to rule there and see to it that none of the Frost Giant armies could ever hurt me. He would be king of Jotunheim someday and we would go home. For the better part of a year I lived with my father on board that Chitauri ship. He had to leave me there in our room the night he invaded new York. I locked myself in our room and eventually the ship crashed in the city. I was never so terrified in all my life. Somehow in the middle of the battle, Father pulled me from the rubble and brought me to Stark Tower. He put me in a basement closet and he told me to find you if he failed...that you would help me because I was only a child. But by the time it was over I hated you and wouldn’t think of asking for help. You took my father away and put him in a prison for trying to save me.” Her eyes met his and though there was anger there, they held sadness as well. 

“I hope you know now that what Loki did was far more complicated than simply trying to rescue his daughter,” Thor said, still digesting the tale he had just heard. 

She nodded. “I know. If he had never killed Laufey...if he had asked for help from you or Odin or the Avengers...his way wasn’t the only way but it doesn’t make me miss him any less.” 

“Nor I,” Thor agreed. “Did you see him again, after Malekith came?” 

Fenra nodded again. “Yes, he brought me back to Asgard while he ruled as Odin. He changed me with magic so I would look Asgardian and I lived there for four years. We had an escape plan. A ship and a place to meet on midgard if anything ever went terribly wrong. When Hela came and Heimdall was hiding people, I knew it was time, so I came here...I came here and he didn’t…” 

“You no longer look Asgardian,” Thor commented, not knowing what else to say. 

“No. The magic fades. I can change to a wolf on my own though. I always could. I found it was safer to hide here as a wolf than as myself. There isn’t much food this way though. I thought you might be here, at the compound so I started looking…” 

“You should come back and have some food,” Thor said with a sigh. 

“As a wolf?” 

“No, as you are now.” 

“I went into the city at night like this. I was looking for food. Do you know what they did?” she asked, worried. 

“I imagine it was not good.” 

“It wasn’t. I was always afraid of the chitauri when we were on their ship but father never let them hurt me. It’s different here. There’s no one to stop these humans from tying me up and torturing me and accusing me of being related to Thanos.I have yet to heal from the last time. How am I to know your friends won’t want to interrogate the alien intruder?” she asked. 

“I will not allow them to harm you. For all his faults, Loki was still my brother and that makes you my niece, my family. No one will harm you. I will see to it myself.” 

“My father said you always keep your word,” Fenra said, thinking over Thor’s words.”But what if your trust in your friends is misplaced? Can you stop them all if you are wrong?” 

“If I had to, I could,” Thor was sure of it, with the exception of Banner but Hulk wasn’t coming out lately anyway. “There will be no need. Banner will want to run tests to prove you are truly Loki’s child and the others will have questions but none of them will harm you. You have my word.” Thor got to his feet and indicated the path with his hand. “I will lead the way.” 

Fenra followed him hesitantly. It was not a long walk back to the compound. They came out of the treeline, crossed a mowed lawn, and found their way to the door of the compound. Thor entered the security code and led the way into the building. They took the elevator to the third floor and went down a long hallway where Thor knew his friends had probably gathered. He stopped outside the doorway of the room where they had been gathering to plan all week. 

“Wait here a moment,” he told Fenra. Then he turned and went into the room, stopping in the doorway. 

“Thor, you’ve decided to join us?” Nat asked, a hint of a smile on her face. 

“I um...actually, I went out walking and I found someone, someone I think you all should meet.” He turned to Fenra to find that she had changed into her wolf form. Maybe it was for the best that she had, he decided. Maybe they weren’t ready to hear just yet. “My father Odin used to have two great wolves he brought with him to battle. They came to him from the wild and served him freely…” He stepped into the room and waved Fenra to follow. 

The room went still. 

“Where did you find that?” Bruce finally said, breaking the silence. 

“Outside, in the woods,” Thor said. “She is quite friendly.” 

“New York doesn’t have wolves the size of horses,” Steve commented skeptically. 

“I think she’s gonna be bigger than a horse eventually,” Nat said, “This one is still a pup.” 

“She’s not just a wolf,” Thor began to explain. 

“Are you planning to keep her?” Nat asked, approaching cautiously. 

“Well I…” Thor knew that Fenra was no pet. 

“Maybe you should,” Steve agreed. “A dog might be good for you.” 

“Steve, that’s not exactly a dog,” Bruce pointed out. 

“No, but you get the point,” Steve said. 

Nat had gotten close enough to touch Fenra on the nose. She accepted it and lowered her head to be petted. This was not what Thor had wanted, to deceive his friends like this. 

“Okay, but we still don’t know where she came from,” Bruce protested. Everyone glared at him. “I’m not saying she shouldn’t stay. Only that as a scientist a little more information would be nice.” 

“I have more information,” Thor said hesitantly. Fenra pulled away from Nat’s hand and made for the door. She ran out of the room before anyone thought to stop her. “I have to find her first.” 

“The place is on lockdown. She can’t get far.” Nat said. 

Thor headed out of the room after her all the same. The others followed. Thor eventually found her hiding in the space between the wall and an open door on the second floor. He saw her there in her Jotun form through the crack behind the door. None of the others knew yet that she could change forms and did not know to look for her there. Thor stopped in the hallway outside the door. 

“Fenra, I know you’re in there. Come on out?” Thor said gently. 

“She has a name?” Nat asked quietly. 

“She isn’t just a wolf,” Thor said to her and the others. “Fenra, none of my friends will hurt you. It is safe to come out.” 

“No!” A voice called out from behind the door. A young frightened voice. “You said I would be safe here but all the doors are locked.”

“That’s to keep dangerous people out,” Thor explained. 

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s to keep me in. Maybe you’ll just throw me in a cell too like you did my father! I should have never come here!” 

“That’s not why I brought you here. You haven’t done anything wrong. There would be no reason for me to lock you in a cell.” Thor patiently argued with her. 

“There was no reason to take my father away from me! I lived in the basement of that stupid Stark Tower for months! I had hardly any food...only what I could steal out of trash cans at night...and I couldn’t go outside because when I did people called me a freak and tried to hurt me...I was never hungry when my father was with me and when people tried to hurt me...he killed them...and now he’s gone and it’s all your fault!” 

Thor couldn’t move. Her words had hit him too hard to even try. “You didn’t seek me out because you wanted help, did you?” 

“I don’t know,” she sobbed. “I don’t know. I just know I want him back…”

“I want Loki back as much as you do,” Thor said sadly. 

“She’s Loki’s daughter?” Bruce whispered as they all finally made sense of what was going on. Thor nodded in response. 

“If we had known that Loki had a daughter, if we had known he acted as he did to protect her, perhaps we would have handled it differently. Loki told us nothing of your existence, not even when he was in that cell. If he could do that to you, abandon you to Midgard, then you must already know that he wasn’t without flaw.” Thor said. He knew she wouldn’t like to hear those words and just maybe they would upset her enough that he wouldn’t have to drag her out from behind the door. It would be better if she came willingly. Besides, she had answers that he still wanted. 

“He told me why afterwards, after Malekith came and Father brought me to Asgard. He said he did not tell anyone about me because he did not want my name brought into a public trial. He did not want Thanos to find me and use me against him or the Frost Giants to know where I was hiding. None of that matters. All that matters is since he has been gone, I am hungry again and I am always bruised and I don’t know if I can trust you or not.” Fenra was struggling not to cry. 

“You can. If you will stay, I will see to it that you are never hungry and the humans of Midgard will never torment you again. My friends here do not wish you any harm,” Thor said. 

“It’s true,” Nat spoke up. “We don’t wanna hurt you. Come on out? We don’t bite.” 

Slowly, hesitantly, Fenra came moved out from behind the door and came out into the dimly lit hallway. 

“I thought, Frost Giants were giant,” Bruce said, a little confused at the small teenage girl who stood before them. 

“Not here,” Fenra said. “It’s not cold enough here to be at full size.” 

“How about we go back to the cafeteria and get you some real food?” Thor offered and Fenra went with them. 

 

***

It was three weeks later when they got the message from SHIELD that Loki was alive and had been picked up in space on a ship approaching earth. SHIELD had kept him in custody for questioning for quite some time before they even told Thor that Loki had survived Thanos. Those who were left of the Avengers, including Tony Stark who had recently made it home, had gathered outside as the SHIELD SUV pulled up. Two agents dressed in black got out of the car and went around to open the back door. Loki stepped out. He looked worn out and weary. His eyes fell on Thor who had taken one step forward to greet his brother. Then Loki saw her, Fenra, and he stopped short. All of them saw it, the change in his features, the relief on seeing her. 

“Father!” Fenra ran from where she stood next to Thor and threw her arms around him. Loki hugged her in return, eyes closed, and lifting her feet off the ground to hold her tightly. Fenra was weeping openly and Loki was very near tears himself. 

“There’s something in my eye,” Thor complained as he wiped away moisture. 

Late that evening Thor and Loki sat in Thor’s room where Fenra had fallen asleep on Thor’s sofa a few feet away. 

“I want to thank you for taking care of her these past weeks,” Loki said as he watched his daughter sleep. 

“I would have done it sooner if I had known. Why did you not tell me you had a daughter?” 

“I suppose it was just another of my many tricks,” Loki tried to shrug off his reply. 

“It was no trick. It was something else. Why did you do it, brother?” 

“At first I kept her secret only to keep her hidden from our enemies but later..later my reasons were more...selfish.” 

“What reasons?” 

“I did not want you to take her from me.” Loki said sadly and then raised a hand to keep Thor from speaking. “I don’t mean steal her. I simply meant that there was a time that I feared she would admire her hammer wielding uncle more than the father who could only hide her rather than defeat her enemies. Odin betrayed me, the woman I loved died, you had the throne, you had Asgard...Fenra was all I had and I could not allow anyone else to be the one to save her and I couldn’t bear to watch her admire you like everyone else does.” 

“You need not worry brother. I think Fenra likes me well enough but you… she has hardly ceased talking about you since the moment she came here. She has told us countless stories of many kindness and had very nearly convinced even Stark that you might not be evil after all. I could not possibly steal her from you.. She adores you.” 

“I don’t deserve her admiration,” Loki said sadly. 

“Perhaps Odin never deserved mine either,” Thor continued. “The things he did with Hela...the way he kept your birth family secret from you...He was not the perfect king or the perfect father but he was mine and nothing can change that. It’s not all that different with you and Fenra. I can never be what you are to her. There is nothing for you to fear.” 

“I hope you are right,” Loki said, unconvinced. 

“I am. And you must not try to go it alone after this. Promise me. If you need my help, for you or for your daughter, you promise me that you will not let your pride get in the way. I will not have my brother die over his pride. Is that understood?” 

Loki nodded, moved by Thor’s words. “I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony hadn’t been able to sleep. He’d been awake for hours disturbed by the fact that not only had SHIELD let Loki go free, they had entrusted him to the Avengers. Well, Loki wasn’t exactly free. He was under house arrest and officially he was in Thor’s custody. But it was still bad enough in itself. Plus the fact that they now had to share a building with the god of mischief. Tony had quite a lot to drink that first night and still he couldn’t sleep. A knock sounded at his door and Tony went to answer it, irritated about being interrupted from his brooding thoughts. He wrenched open the door and found none other than Loki on the other side. 

“What the hell do you want?” Tony said. 

“I know you’re not happy to see me,” Loki began. 

“Understatement of the year,” Tony agreed. “The last time we spoke it was at Stark Tower and I believe you were trying to kill me.” 

Loki shook his head. “I wasn’t trying to kill you. I was trying to control you. You had access to a great deal of weaponry after all…” 

“What, so you were gonna double cross the chitauri with my weapons?” Tony didn’t believe a word of it. 

“The Chitauri were nothing. You defeated them just fine without my help as I expected. If they had somehow managed to defeat you, I would have ruled I suppose. Thanos didn’t give me a lot of options to work with. I didn’t really care about your world one way or the other. What I wanted was the means to defeat Jotunheim. I still do,” Loki said. 

“If you’re asking for my help...not gonna happen.” 

“I don’t think you’ll have a choice,” Loki handed Tony a newspaper with the headline, Avengers Shelter Loki’s Daughter. 

“Shit…” Tony muttered. 

“If the frost giants come for her...I will stop at nothing to protect her. I would gladly invade New York a thousand times if it kept Fenra safe. So you can either help me, or stay out of my way.” Loki left the newspaper in Tony’s hand and turned to walk away. Then he stopped and turned back. “I almost forgot,” he pulled an envelope from his pocket. “Fenra lived in your building for eight months. I believe I owe you rent.” 

“You don’t owe me rent,” Tony said, trying to give the envelope back. He wanted nothing from Loki. “I didn’t even notice her there.” 

“Your building had good security. If she hadn’t been there she might not have been as safe as she was. Keep it.” 

“Do they even have the means to invade earth, the frost giants?” Tony called after Loki. 

“Their world is in chaos, crumbling, dying. Last I knew they had three war ships and were planning to force the dwarves to make them a new casket of winters and then eliminate all the threats to the throne.” 

“Three war ships…” Tony thought out loud. “Seems like we can handle that.” 

“But will you?” Loki asked, concerned. 

“Not for you, for the kid,” Tony said. 

Loki nodded and went back to his room without another word. Tony was about to step back into his room when he saw movement down at the end of the hall in the shadows. Red eyes. 

“Fenra? What are you hiding over there for?” he asked in the direction of the shadow. 

She came out into the light and approached his doorway. “How much did he pay you?” 

Tony opened up the envelope and looked through the bills. “Looks like a hundred grand.” 

Fenra made a face. “I didn’t like your basement that much.” 

“Yeah, neither did I,” Tony closed up the envelope and passed it to her. “You keep it. I don’t want your father’s money.” 

“You don’t like him very much,” she said, it wasn’t a question. 

“A lot of people died when he invaded New York. Look, I get why he did it. I get that Thanos was threatening him and the Frost Giants were threatening him and he didn’t want you caught in the middle of all that. But he should have either asked for help, or kept hiding.”

“Would you hide? If someone was gonna kill Pepper or your kid or someone you loved, would you hide? Would you ask...I don’t know...Captain Rogers, would you ask him for help?” she asked Tony sincerely. 

“I’d ask someone else,” Tony said, annoyed at this line of questioning. “What do you want me to say kid? I can’t tell you that your father was right when I’m convinced that he was wrong.” 

“Maybe he was wrong, but being wrong isn’t the same as being evil,” she said, tears in her eyes. 

Tony sighed. “You want me to forgive him, is that it?” 

Fenra shook her head. “That’s probably not something you can do but maybe...maybe just be nice…” 

“I can be nice. I was nice just now when he came to my door. You saw it yourself.” 

“Okay, but he really doesn’t like being called reindeer games,” she said moving away from the door. “Anyway, good night Mr Stark.” 

“Nothing wrong with Reindeer Games,” Tony muttered as he shut his door. He turned to go back to bed and felt something in his pocket. It was the same envelope he had tried to give back to Fenra. She had somehow slipped it back into his pocket. Apparently the daughter of the god of mischief knew a few tricks herself.


End file.
